


Fleur vs Puppies: The Age Old War

by InsomniacAndBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/F, Fleur has a puppy, Hermione has a dog, Lesbian Fleur Delacour, Lesbian Hermione Granger, at the end, but it gets resolved, kind of, puppy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacAndBi/pseuds/InsomniacAndBi
Summary: Fleur never liked the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming giftORFleur gets a puppy, hates it then tolerates it then likes it and finally, loves it - all while she falls in love with her new neighbour who also has a dog
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 31
Kudos: 323





	Fleur vs Puppies: The Age Old War

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried a bit of a new writing style

Fleur never liked the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

Gabrielle told her that it was spaniel of some kind and Fleur had rolled her eyes and snarked," Yes, very 'elpful, Gabrielle. 'A spaniel of some kind' - it is a wonder zat you 'ave not been expelled yet for your incredible lack of brains!"

Her mother scolded her for being rude to her sister and told Fleur that, even if she had moved out, she wasn't too old to be grounded for bullying her sister.

Fleur stuck her tongue out but relented.

She said a very sour thank you to Gabrielle for the fluffy abomination and resolved to get her sister back for giving her something unwanted.

* * *

_The puppy loved the tall creature that she was bought for._

_Her tail wagged happily as the woman - one of three blondes in the room - stared down at her._

_They were all talking - presumably about her - and her tail wagged even faster._

_The tallest one - **her human -** was yelling about something._

_She jumped up, tail wagging as she yapped happily._

_"I love you!" She barked," You are so pretty! I love you so much!"_

_Her human barely gave her a glance._

* * *

Fleur never liked the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

She named the dog Sadie.

It was a pretty name for a very annoying dog.

Fleur didn't understand how the thing had gotten so attached to her.

It followed her everywhere, somehow deciding that Fleur was the one for her - the pack leader, the alpha in their home, the one whose bed was always warm.

She could scarcely come home from her work at Gringotts without it yapping at her, tail wagging happily.

Fleur couldn't even go to the bathroom without it following her, sitting down on the floor and staring up at her when she took a bath or making itself comfortable on her feet as she brushed her teeth.

Regardless of how annoying it was though, Fleur didn't get rid of it.

Her house was in a small wizarding village in the middle of the English countryside.

She hadn't made friends with any of the villagers and the little puppy was her only company outside of work.

* * *

_The puppy loved the tall creature that she was bought for._

_Her human was so elegant and so very smart._

_Books were stacked neatly on every available surface in their house._

_Her human had named her Sadie._

_Sadie loved her new name._

_She followed her human around their house all the time._

_Sometimes her human would be tired after she got home from whatever she did when she left Sadie alone._

_Sometimes she would fall asleep on the sofa with her wand cradled to her chest and Sadie would jump onto the armchair and drag the blanket over to her human to keep her warm as she slept._

_Sadie's human had bought her a puppy bed a few weeks ago and had placed it in the corner of the living room, near the sofa._

_Sadie didn't like it at all._

_She preferred sleeping on the floor next to her human's bed - just to check that she was okay during the night._

* * *

Fleur never liked the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

It liked to pee all over the house.

Sometimes it was excitement.

Sometimes, Fleur thought that it was just to spite her.

Either way her 'spaniel of some kind' needed to be potty trained.

Fleur deemed it to be a necessity.

She spent her entire weekend teaching Sadie not to pee on the corner of the sofa and in the kitchen.

She approached the problem like she approached her curse breaking - methodical and stern.

She taught Sadie the difference between right and wrong and where to pee and where not to pee.

She chose to not react when the puppy licked her hand and gently ate the treats that were offered to it.

* * *

_The puppy loved the tall creature that she was bought for._

_Sadie was eager to be praised._

_She was eager to show just how amazing she was._

_She listened to everything Fleur told her to do._

_Sometimes she got it right._

_Sometimes she got it wrong._

_She preferred when she got it right because Fleur's smile was so pretty as she hand fed Sadie treats and patted her head._

_Fleur was a stern teacher but Sadie didn't mind._

_Her tail wagged and her tongue rolled out of her mouth whenever Fleur's voice would go high pitched when she praised her._

* * *

Fleur never liked the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

Sadie barked when she came home.

Sadie barked when she heard the neighbours arrive back home.

Sadie barked when the owls arrived with Fleur's letters from France.

Sadie barked when a few of the village youths walked past their front door as they stumbled home from a party.

Fleur threw a pillow in her general direction one night when the barking became too much.

The puppy - shameless Sadie - just curled up on the pillow and continued barking into the early hours of the morning.

She scratched at the door when she wanted to be let out - ruining the wood work - and Fleur constantly had to put up spells to seal the cracks again.

Sadie ran through the garden like her arse was on fire - scaring off any birds that had been standing on the grass.

She trotted back to Fleur after that, head held high as she did another loop of the garden.

Fleur rewarded her with a few pats on the head and Sadie flopped over onto her back for tummy rubs.

Fleur tolerated the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

* * *

_The puppy loved the tall creature that she was bought for._

_Sadie liked their garden._

_She like the sights and the smells and how big it was._

_She could run to the end of it and still see Fleur sitting at the garden table, mindlessly conjuring some feathers to float around._

_It was **their** space and Sadie loved it._

_What she didn't love though, were the flying things that thought that it was okay to land there._

_She chased off each and every one of them - barking and snarling at them to make sure that they knew that they weren't welcome._

_Every time_ _, she returned to Fleur's side._

_Fleur's hand would fall from the table - without her knowledge - and she would use her fingers to rub the space between Sadie's ears._

* * *

Fleur tolerated the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

She's sitting in the kitchen with her best friend, Bill Weasley, when Sadie barked at the door.

She flashed her friend an apologetic look as she got up to check what was going on.

She opened the front door to see what all of the commotion was about.

Sadie was off like a shot.

She ran down the front garden until she got to the gate.

There was a dog on the other side of it.

They touched noses between the gaps in the gate.

"Cressida!"

Fleur's head shot upwards and she blushed at what she saw.

There was girl standing by her gate, a moving box in her hand.

Her dog - which seemed much better trained than Sadie was - hurried to her side.

It wasn't even wearing a leash and it obeyed the girl's commands without question.

Sadie whined as her new friend disappeared.

"I'm sorry about Cres," The girl said," She's a bit excitable."

"It is okay," Fleur replied hurriedly," Sadie is the same."

"May I?"

It took Fleur a moment to realise that the girl was asking if she could touch Sadie before she quickly nodded.

The girl put her box on the ground and reached through the gate.

Sadie rolled her tongue out of her mouth and accept the ear rubs.

"Hermione?" 

Bill had followed them out.

The girl - Hermione - straightened up.

"Oh," She said," Hey Bill. I didn't realise that you would be here."

Bill just grinned. "Is this the new place that you were talking about at the Burrow?"

"Yeah. I'm just next door. Cres got a bit over excited when she smelt another dog. She's not normally this bad."

If this was how her dog was when she was bad then Fleur had no idea what Sadie's attitude would be called.

"Ah, no problem," Bill waved away the problem with a flick of his hand.

He jumped over Fleur's gate with a grin and knelt on the floor.

Cressida didn't go anywhere near him, looking up at Hermione in question.

"Cressida," She said," Greet."

Cressida moved towards him, sniffing his fingers before licking them.

Hermione turned to Fleur.

"I'm Hermione, by the way. Cres and I will be moving in next door."

"Fleur Delacour," She replied," And zis is Sadie."

Hermione nodded once.

"A pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_The puppy loved the tall creature that she was bought for._

_Sadie liked the dog that had moved in next door._

_She liked the dog's human as well._

_The dog had introduced herself as Cressida._

_She was two years old._

_Sadie liked her a lot._

_She was more quiet than Sadie was and always well behaved._

_They met each other through the gaps in the fence between their front gardens._

_Sometimes Cressida's human - Hermione - would be there to._

_She would smile at the pair of them and reach her hand through the gap to stroke Sadie's soft fur._

_Sadie would let her._

_Her hands were different to Fleur's - but welcome, all the same._

_She gave Sadie the best treats as well._

_When Hermione wasn't there, Cressida would share her treats with Sadie._

_She liked Cressida a lot._

* * *

Fleur tolerated the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

She always got up early to walk Sadie.

She clipped on her dog's harness on before going down her usual route through the village.

She smiled as Sadie hurried her way through the park - sniffing at every tree and barking at every bird she saw.

Fleur sat down on a bench nearby and unclipped Sadie's leash.

Sadie waited with her for a second, licking Fleur's hands before she was off like a shot through the grass.

"I take it she likes it here."

Fleur's head whipped around suddenly and she smiled shyly at Hermione.

Cressida was at her side.

"Oui," She replied," She likes chasing ze birds."

Hermione nodded.

"May I sit with you?"

"Oh! Of course."

Hermione smiled before she inclined her head to her dog.

"Cres," She said," Go play."

Cressida padded towards where Sadie was mucking around in the grass.

"She is very well trained," Fleur commented.

"Yeah," Hermione replied," My parents got her for me two years ago. I was up at Hogwarts at the time so they made sure to train her for me. Her breed is known to be really smart so the extra stimulation is needed."

They talked for a while before Fleur's wand started to vibrate - her alarm to end the walk so she could get to work.

She stood up and hollered for Sadie.

Hermione stood as well.

"Cressida!"

Her dog was by her side in seconds with Sadie trailing after.

"Hey," Hermione said, nervously biting her bottom lip," D'you want to, maybe, go out some time? Get a drink or something?"

"Yeah!"

Fleur's voice went embarrassingly high.

Hermione smiled at her.

"Excellent," She said," Come on, Cres, let's finish exploring."

Fleur watched her go with a stupid smile on her face.

Sadie pawed at her ankle and Fleur smiled down at her.

She crouched to the floor and allowed her puppy to lick all over her face.

"Yeah," She said," I know - ze cute neighbour girl is actually into me."

Sadie barked at her happily and for once, Fleur didn't care.

She put Sadie's leash back on and headed back home.

Fleur liked the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

* * *

_The puppy loved the tall creature that she was bought for._

_Fleur came back from her date with Hermione happy._

_She walked in the front door._

_She went straight to the sofa and screamed into one of the pillows in happiness._

_Sadie wasn't usually allowed to be on the sofa but she jumped onto it without a care in the world._

_Fleur stroked her fur softly and she smiled._

_"She is perfect," She whispered," Sadie - she is perfect."_

_Sadie's tail started to wag and she licked all over Fleur's face._

* * *

Fleur liked the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

She hummed as she worked - flicking her wand to clean up the living room.

Sadie was at her feet, following her around again.

She was almost a year old now and nearly full grown.

Fleur didn't mind the way that Sadie followed her around.

She smiled as she bent down to rub behind her ears.

Sadie's tongue licked at her fingers in happiness.

Hermione was coming around today - for the first time.

Fleur had been to Hermione's house countless times before but this was the first time that Hermione was coming to hers.

She couldn't be more stressed but the comforting presence of Sadie was keeping her grounded.

"Okay," She said to herself as she smoothed out her clothes," I can do zis. It is just 'Ermione - just ze prettiest girl in ze world. I can do zis."

* * *

_The dog loved the tall creature that she was bought for._

_Cressida and Hermione had moved in with them._

_Or, maybe, Sadie and Fleur had moved in with them._

_Either way, they had both abandoned their little cottages for a bigger house together on the outskirts of the village._

_Sadie loved it, tail wagging as she explored with Cressida following behind her dutifully._

_Hermione and Fleur were in the kitchen._

_They were doing their silly human things again._

_Touching their lips together._

_Putting their hands in each others hair._

_Sadie watched as Fleur picked up Hermione and placed her on the kitchen counter - murmuring something about 'christening the house'._

_Cressida let out a huff from next to her and shepherded Sadie away._

_They both knew to make themselves scarce when their humans got like that._

* * *

Fleur liked the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

She yawned slightly from her position on the sofa.

Cressida was lounging on the floor next to Hermione's armchair and Sadie was curled up in her lap.

Hermione was out for the night.

One of her friends - Ginny, Bill's little sister - was in hospital and Hermione had gone to visit her.

One of Fleur's hands held a book while the other absentmindedly carded through her dog's soft fur.

Out of nowhere, Sadie started to whine and Fleur hurriedly put the book down.

"Sadie," She called as she softly shook her dog awake," Come on, Sadie. It is just a dream - it is okay."

Sadie's eyes opened with another soft whine and she moved around on Fleur's lap until she was staring at her owner.

"It is okay," Fleur said again as her hand moved to gently pet Sadie again," It is okay."

Sadie rasped her tongue over Fleur's face and she didn't bother to push her away.

Fleur loved the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

* * *

_The dog loved the tall creature that she was bought for._

_There was a small thing in Fleur's arms and Sadie leapt onto the sofa to see what it was._

_"Sadie," Fleur said quietly," Meet Victoire."_

_The thing was sleeping and Sadie peered at it._

_Cressida did the same from her other side._

_It's small hand made a fist and it hit outwards - catching Cressida on the nose, making her sneeze._

_Hermione laughed as she arrived in the room, kissing Fleur on the lips and the little thing on the head._

_Sadie's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she watched her family._

_She loved them all - the new little thing included._

* * *

Fleur loved the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

"Vic!" She called out to her eight year old daughter," Be careful wiz Sadie! She is getting old and cannot keep up wiz you like she used to!"

Victoire scowled - something she had inherited from Hermione - but stopped grabbing at Sadie's ears.

Instead, she moved onto Cressida, who just huffed but did her duty as the second favourite pet in the family.

Sadie padded over to where Fleur and Hermione were sat on the sofa - Hermione's head resting on Fleur's shoulder.

Fleur's hand immediately went out to smooth down Sadie's fur.

She was considered old now - at the age of thirteen.

It broke Fleur's heart to see her once excitable Sadie to become more subdued and slow.

She still chased the birds in the garden and she still followed Fleur around the house but the light in her eyes was slowly dimming.

Victoire giggled slightly, drawing the attention of her mothers and Sadie - who had rested her head on Fleur's lap.

Cressida was sitting on their daughter - looking pretty darn happy with herself.

Sadie's tail wagged lazily at the scene.

"Alright, Cres," Hermione said," Get off Vic now - we need to go for a walk."

As soon as the 'W' word was said, Sadie was up like a shot - drawing Fleur's memories back to the times that she was a puppy.

* * *

_The dog loved the tall creature that she was bought for._

_The dog loved Fleur._

_The dog loved Hermione._

_The dog loved Cressida._

_The dog loved Victoire._

_She did one last lap of the house - slowly but surely._

_She chased the birds one last time, ignoring the ache in her old bones._

_She touched noses with a sleeping Cressida._

_She pulled the blanket over Victoire's sleeping body._

_She settled on the pillow that was left on the floor for her in Fleur and Hermione's bedroom._

_She closed her eyes._

_Sadie had done her duty to her family._

* * *

Fleur loved the fluffy abomination that her sister bought her as a house warming gift.

Sadie's picture was on her desk at Gringotts, nestled amongst pictures of Hermione, of Victoire's first day of school, of Cressida and Hermione's fall in the village lake together - covered in water.

Sadie's picture wagged her tail and her tongue rolled out of her mouth.

It was almost like Sadie was still there.

"Maman!" Nine year old Victoire cheered as Fleur entered their house.

Nine year old Victoire.

She had been eight when Sadie had died in the night.

Hermione had made her stay in her room for a few hours while she consoled Fleur - who had woken up first and wept when Sadie didn't wake with her.

"Happy birthday, love," Hermione said as she exited the kitchen - hands covered in flour.

She gave Fleur a kiss as they hugged.

"How was work?"

Fleur shrugged. "Same old, same old," She said as she hung up her coat," Bill 'as invited us to ze Burrow next weekend."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

Fleur cocked her head to the side in confusion.

She didn't know why her wife was suddenly so worried about the answer.

"I said I would get back to 'im, why?"

"No reason," Hermione replied," Vic - take your Maman into the living room. She has presents to open."

Fleur's hand was capture in her daughter's and she was tugged into the living room and pushed onto the sofa.

She smiled softly, unwrapping each present and giving her girls kisses for each one.

"Is zis it?" She teased when she saw the mess that they had made.

"Not quite," Hermione said softly.

She rose from the sofa and left the room.

Victoire grinned at her mother - the grin she only used when she knew something that Fleur didn't.

Hermione appeared a few seconds later with a box.

It was moving and the lid had holes poked into it.

She placed it on her wife's lap and Fleur opened it slowly.

A puppy's head poked out - tongue rolling out of its mouth and its tail made a thumping noise as it continually hit against the box.

Fleur lifted it slowly from the box in awe.

"I know that it won't replace Sadie," Hermione said softly as the puppy licked all over Fleur's face," But I hope that you'll love her all the same."

"What are you going to name her, Maman?" Victoire asked excitedly.

"Lola," Fleur said softly," Is zat a good name, Vic?"

Victoire nodded with a grin.

"Do you like her, love?" Hermione asked softly.

Fleur just gave her a watery smile and gathered all her girls into a hug.

Hermione

Victoire

Cressida

Lola.

* * *

_The puppy loved the tall creature that she was bought for._

**Author's Note:**

> So I envisioned Cressida as a Border Collie and Sadie was envisioned as a King Charles Spaniel  
> The King Charles has a lifespan of 9-14 years while a Border Collie has a life span of 10-17 years which is why Cressida is still alive when Sadie dies


End file.
